Many children and adults suffer from reading disorders. For example, a student may have a reading ability (e.g., reading comprehension) level below that of typical students in his or her grade. Treatments that attempt to increase reading ability levels and comprehension may be expensive and/or strenuous. Accordingly, there remains a need for effectively and efficiently improving reading ability and comprehension.